Mondays
by FemaleRobbery
Summary: AU. What happens when Ste gets a job at a high end retail store where it just so happens Brendan is an employee as well.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi *waves* so I'm reposting this fic again after I deleted it...it'll be 2 chapters, at least that's what I'm hoping =]  
**

**Ps: I wanna say Thank You to the bestest person ever Amber (AmberScanlan1234) for helping me with this one. I'm super glad you're my fic twin!**

* * *

Mondays. The one day that brings absolute misery to every human being. Who decided to make the work week 5 days and the weekends only have 2? Wealthy people that's who. The people that Ste is now going to be assisting.

Ste had applied to countless numbers of restaurants and it amounted to nothing. Not experienced enough or we already have enough staff members. It was their easy way of saying _"you suck now get out."_ It was time for Plan B.

Bills were about to start piling up and there was only bread and bologna in the flat. He needed a job, any job. Which is why he now finds himself as a Selfridges sales associate. He hates himself for even applying to this place. I mean a coat costing over 1,000 pounds. He could pay his flat bills for a year with that. It's bloody ridiculous.

Ste remembers his interview quite well. He wore the only black trousers he owned and a white button up shirt. Tony lent him a blazer to complete the look. With his hair gelled up to perfection he walked in to the interview and put his game face on. His answers almost made him throw up all over the store manager.

_"Of course I love helping people."_

_"Yes yes I will take their bags out for them with no hesitation."_

_"The customer is always right."_

_"I will do absolutely anything to get them to leave with a smile on their face."_

Ste ended up leaving the interview with a scowl on his face as he got the job. As he was walking out he saw 2 women looking at a purse and he caught a glimpse of the price tag. For that price it must be made out of 24 carat gold.

The store manager, Pete, let him know to come back on Monday for his first shift. It would consist of a short orientation and then he would be trained on his job duties by another employee.

He got stuck with the evening shift, just his luck. 5 PM-10 PM. Of course he would have to stay after to help close. Once again Ste puts on the same black trousers but wears a gray shirt this time. Tony insisted that he buy him a blazer and after about an hour of refusing he gave up and Tony bought him a navy colored blazer. He does his hair again and makes sure he looks presentable. Once he double checks himself in the mirror for the millionth time he heads off to work.

Ste makes it there with almost half an hour before his shift starts so he decides to go look around and familiarize himself with some of clothing they sell. His eyes almost pop out of their socket when he sees a plain black shirt that cost more than his entire wardrobe. He hears the stores paging system go off.

_"Brendan to register 3 for a return please."_

Ste looks around and wonders where the hell register 3 is. This place is bloody HUGE. He leans against the clothes stand and almost topples over as it shifts. The shirts all fall to the floor. Ste makes a dash for it and runs to the other side of the store. Most likely a shirt ripped and he is not paying 500 pounds for it. He makes it to the men's department and sees a line of people at a register. The guy at the front of the line his tapping his fingers on the counter and huffing out his breaths. Must be the return. Ste looks up and sees the girl that's trying to apologize to the customer for the wait, only to receive a grunt as a response. He flicks his eyes up towards the man next to her. His heart literally stops beating for a second as he sees what he can only describe as the most beautiful man his ever seen. Tall, broad shoulders, dark hair, perfect face, an odd mustache. He will overlook that as it fits him surprisingly well. The man is wearing a dark blue shirt and black trousers. Ste can't help but be a little pissed off that he's not wearing a jacket so why the hell is he wearing one. It appears as if the transaction starts moving again and when the man looks up he catches Ste looking straight at him. Ste being the most awkward person you could imagine does some sort of _'I wasn't just looking at you and was caught so decided to abruptly stare at the ceiling' _look. He slowly moves away bumping into some clothes on the way. How embarrassing he thinks.

Finally Ste clocks in to start his shift and quickly gets through the orientation. Wasn't anything to important. Pete assigns him to register 5, which happens to be upstairs in the women's department. Lingerie. He tells Pete isn't this a little awkward. Apparently Pete doesn't see it that way. Besides it's the least busiest department so it's perfect for a rookie. Pete explains the different keys on the registers and how to do basic sales and returns.

_"Shouldn't really have much problems up here but if you do just hit the page button on the phone there and calm for back up. It'll go through the stores speaker so everyone can hear it."_

Pete hands him his name tag and leave him too it.

It's been 30 minutes and not one person has bought anything. In fact Ste hasn't even seen a customer up here at all. Just as he is about to lean on the counter a tall lady approaches him. She's wearing sunglasses INSIDE the store. Brilliant he thinks.

_"These weren't the right size so I want to return them."_

_"Umm-"_ Ste looks at the panties and has no idea how anyone could come back to a store and actually ask to return them. _"Did you use them?"_

_"Excuse me? That's not your business and is rude. Look just return them ok. I don't have time for this."_

I don't have time for you Ste thinks, but calls for help as he needs someone with the register key to authorize the return.

_"Umm need...someone at...what register am I...5...register 5...I have a return...how do I turn this...off...the red button."_

Needless to say Ste is not that great with the paging system. Ste starts turning red as he waits for anyone to come while the lady in front of him gives him the evil eye. She's pouting her lips as if she can't stand him and tapping her fake nails on the counter. Every so often she sighs. She literally sighs out loud.

Ste hears footsteps coming off the escalator and thanks god that he won't have to deal with this bitch by himself. When he looks back he sees Brendan approaching while fiddling with a bunch of keys.

_"You know everyone could hear you right?"_

_"What?"_

_"The pager. You were talking to yourself. Heard everything."_

_"Oh bloody hell."_

Brendan gives him a small chuckle and moves next to him about to turn the key into the register.

_"What are we returning?"_

Ste completely misses what he says as he was too busy with other things. Like staring at Brendans body.

_"Panties!"_ He says out loud and just wishes this was all a dream and not reality. The embarrassment just keep piling on.

Brendan looks at the counter and finally gets it.

_"Can't return that love."_

_"Why the fuck not? I have the receipt so do your job."_

_"I am doing my job and if you would take the time out of your busy life and read the receipt you would see it clearly states we don't return any undergarments soo...no."_

She throws a tantrum that can rival any 5 year old and when she gets a blank expression from Brendan she grabs her things and stomps her way out of the store.

_"Sorry I should have known we didn't return that but she was getting annoyed and I didn't kno-"_

_"Shhh. You talk too much someone needs to shut you up."_

_"You what."_

_"Nothing. Names Brendan. Assistant manager...well in the evening at least."_

_"Ste...umm cashier."_ Add another piece into the embarrassing pile.

Brendan leans over on the counter and stares at him_. "So you're new right? Guess I'll stay up here make sure you don't need any help."_

Ste can't help but look at Brendan's mouth as his tongue licks his lips. Brendan's eyes trail down his body and stop right on his groin. Ste notices that Brendan bites his lip and then looks away.

_"Anyway I'll just be right over there if you need me."_ He walks over to a small room on the side so Ste continues his shift.

Overall it's a quiet day. He doesn't get many customers and the ones he does get aren't difficult. It hits 10 PM and the employees close the doors. The pager announces that it'll be 45 minutes before they can go and to clean their section up.

Ste walks over and starts picking up the various bras and panties that are thrown all over the floor. He doesn't understand why people just don't pick them up. Then he remembers the shirt from earlier and shuts his mouth. He's too caught up cleaning that he doesn't notice Brendan has walked right in front of him.

Slam.

Ste collides straight into him and grabs onto his waist to support himself.

_"Oh god sorry."_ He moves away quickly and sees Brendan staring at him.

_"It's fine. Need some help?"_

Things move much quicker as they both take the opposite sides of the area and meet in the middle. They wind up talking the whole time by shouting across the room.

_"Thanks. Would have taken me forever."_

_"No bother."_

Ste looks at his watch and there's still 30 minutes left. Brendan has taken a seat on the floor and is being covered by the nightgowns in front of him.

_"Let me guess this one of your hiding spots?"_

_"Yeah no one ever comes up here."_

_"Lazy git."_

_"What's that?"_

_"Nothing."_

Brendan untucks his shirt from his trousers and leans back against the wall. Ste doesn't even realize that he hasn't moved his eyes away from him.

_"Steven am I that interesting?"_

_"What?"_ He still doesn't tear his eyes away from him.

_"You're looking at me like you want to eat me...which I wouldn't mind."_

Ste swallows and sees Brendan give him a mischievous look.

_"Don't know what you mean."_

_"Right. I think there are some clothes in the fitting rooms that need to be put back. Get to it."_

Ste pouts and drags his feet all the way to the fitting rooms. When he passes Brendan all he says to him is "_Good Boy."_


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hiya! Thank you guys so so much for the follows/favs/reviews, did not expect it at all so gracias! Here's the last part to this...enjoy!

* * *

Tuesday. Ste wants to pound his head into the wall. He rolls off the bed and doesn't even care when he falls right onto the ground. Its another pointless day where he has to work at his job from hell. Although his first day wasn't necessary awful, he can honestly say he didn't enjoy it. He ended up hiding in the fitting rooms till he heard the announcement that all the employees could go home. Ste rushed out of there as if he was in a marathon. He chanced a glance to where Brendan was last at, or in other words where he was hiding, but it was empty. He didn't blame Brendan for leaving as he himself avoided him but he still felt slightly hurt. Couldn't figure out why though. When Ste finally got to the parking lot he looked around and saw at least 10 employees walking out with him. He didn't recognize any of them. Ste tried finding Brendan in the dark of the night but it was more difficult than he thought. He tried to sneak to his car so people wouldn't notice how run down it looked but when he looked up he locked eyes with Brendan going into his sleek sports car.

"Have a goodnight Steven. Drive safely, doesn't look like the car would be able to take much more."

Brendan gave him a smug smile and laughed to himself as he got in his car and drove away.

"Bastard." Ste mumbled to himself as he went home for the night.

As he gets ready for his shift today he wonders if Brendan will be working as well. He puts a vast amount of gel in his hair but this time decides to make it go sideways, almost as if an invisible air is blowing it to the side. He puts on a dark plum colored shirt and black trousers, and decides against the blazer today. His shift is the same as yesterday, 5PM-10PM. Ste makes himself a bagel with cream cheese and walks out of his flat. And just like yesterday he gets there 30 minutes early. He doesn't feel like going into the break room and making mindless conversation with the other employees so Ste takes a seat outside the store under some trees to get shade from the scorching sun. Ste unwraps his bagel and takes a huge bite from it. Almost half of it. He's not paying much attention until there's a shadow right in front of him.

"Got a big mouth don't ye."

"Huh?" Ste looks up and sees Brendan staring right at him. Or he thinks he is, he can't really tell since Brendan has on sunglasses. He's wearing a red shirt and black trousers. His hair is styled to perfection. Typical.

"The bagel. You gobbled it down." Brendan literally pushes Ste so that he can take a seat next to him. "So you actually going to stay after work and clean or you going to hid in the fitting rooms again?"

"I didn't...it was well messy in there." Ste hopes it came out as a decent enough lie but again he can't tell with the sunglasses on. He doesn't know why he does it but he reaches up and takes Brendan's glasses right off him. "There that's better. Was bugging me."

Brendan looks taken back and he opens his mouth several times before he finally speaks. "Do you normally just take people's things away from them Steven?"

"Nope consider yourself special." He hands Brendan's glasses back and almost raises his hands in victory when Brendan doesn't put them back on. "What you doing here anyway?"

"Well last time I checked I worked here."

"Oh ha ha very funny Bren I meant out here."

"I just got here and saw you almost choking on that bagel. Figured I would make sure you were ok." Brendan smirks at him and gets back up. "Anyway I gotta get inside so ill see you there."

Ste waves him off and as he goes to take another bite from his food, Brendan reaches down and snatches the bagel right out if his hand.

"Ey! I was still eating that."

"That's for calling me Bren. It's Bren-DAN." He takes a bite of Stes food and walks into the store with Ste following closely behind him cursing under his breath.

* * *

Ste clocks in and starts walking back up to register 5 assuming he would be in the same department as yesterday.

"Steven come here."

He turns around to see Brendan just standing on the other side of the store with his hands in his pockets. He walks over there as quick as he can without looking like a lost little puppy.

"Yeah?"

"I thought it was a bit awkward of you working in that department so I switched you. You're going to love it."

Ste can see from Brendan's smile that he will definitely NOT love it.

Turns out he's right. He gets placed, or forced, into working in the dreaded shoe department. From first glances it looks like a disaster area. It's day and night to the department he worked in yesterday. Yesterday he barely had around 10 customers and from what he can tell there's at least 50 women here. He laughs a bit as he thinks it looks like a wrestling match with these women almost fighting for shoes.

"There's a sale going on so."

Ste waits for him to finish and realizes he's done. Stupid way to end a sentence he think.

"You're really going to assign me to work HERE on my second day? I can't handle these people."

"There's 6 employees here, including you, so I think it'll be fine. See the girl with the brown hair, her names Anne, just ask her if you need any help. So chop chop get to work."

Ste hesitantly starts walking. He's stepping into his death. He hides his name tag as he snakes his way through the crowd and looks back at Brendan laughing at him before he walks in the opposite direction. As soon as Ste makes it to the registers to introduce himself there's already an older lady asking for help. Anne is about to walk over but Ste signals he has it. How bad could a 60 year old woman be?

"Hi youngster do you mind helping me find this in a size 7."

Ste gets caught up with the word youngster that it takes him a moment to nod and go look. He assumes she would wait for him on the chair but she gets right behind him clearly in his personal space so he shuffles even more towards the shoes.

"Umm there ya go." Ste helps her back to her chair.

"Aren't you going to put them on me?"

"What?" Ste looks around and sees some of the other employees doing the same thing. He wants to throw up. He has a weird phobia with feet. He does not like looking at them but he gets up his courage and sits down in front of her to help. "Oh bloody hell." He can't contain his mouth when he sees her feet. It takes everything in him to not get up and run the other way. But he manages to put them on her and they actually look nice. "I think they look good on you." He gives her as much as a smile as he can.

"I don't know. Let me see them in brown."

"Fine."

After 30 minutes he is still with a the SAME woman. There are at least 15 boxes of shoes next to her and she has found something wrong with each and every one of them. He looks behind him and sees Anne in hysterics. She gives him a thumbs up and keeps laughing at his misfortune.

"Steven you going to take these boxes back or do you want me to just slam right into them."

Once again Ste was to concentrated at the job at hand he didn't even see Brendan approaching him. He also didn't see Brendan almost trip over the piles of shoes he has laid out.

"Sorry Bren...DAN. That woman over their has me getting every damn shoe in this place and she doesn't like ANY of them."

Brendan looks over in the women's direction and smiles. "Her name is Lucy and if you give her help you're stuck with her for the whole day."

"What!"

"First hand experience Steven I once asked her if she needed help finding anything and 5 hours later I was standing outside the dressing room with a pile of clothing waiting for her."

"You can't be serious? She's doing me head in. Can't you take over"

"What would I get in return if I did?"

Ste watches Brendan as his tongue licks his lips and very slowly looks him up and down.

"What do you want?" Ste plays hardball here.

"Same thing you do."

"Really and what would that be."

"Steven-" Brendan takes a step forward and once again Stes personal space is invaded but he doesn't mind. Not at all. "-I think you know what I want."

"Youngster I was thinking a shoe like this in gray."

Brendan takes a step back and awkwardly fixes his already perfect collar of his shirt.

"Yeah yeah. Right." Ste rushes away and Brendan takes a seat next to the women.

"You know he's new right? You're going to wear him out by the end of the day."

"Nonsense Dan he seems healthy enough. I won't get him to tired for you."

"It's Brendan not just Dan. Wait what?"

"You and him. Rolling around in the sheets. I saw the way you two were looking at eachother. Might as well have just gotten to business right here and given us a free pay per view show."

Brendan is speechless and he feels his neck burning up so he looks down as he gets off the chair. "Funny. Tell him I-"

"You said bye? Got it. But I'm sure you'll see him later on."

Brendan just walks away with his head down avoiding any eye contact.

Ste walks back up with two boxes in his hands. "Ok I think you will like this. Umm wheres Brendan?"

"He had to go but he wanted me to tell you he said bye."

Ste blushes a little as he gets on the floor to help her get the shoes on.

"Aww youngster you like him?"

"What? No no I don't."

"Sweetheart I have years of experience on this and I can see it a mile away. You like him. That or you just want to get in his pants. Either one is fine."

"I...no no...he's me boss."

"Don't worry lad he feels the same way about you too. And I bet he would LOVE to be your boss outside of work."

"Can we just not talk about this?"

It takes another hour before Ste manages to actually find the woman a pair of shoes she likes and she actually buys them. When he looks at the time he realizes that its just about to be 10 PM so he starts to help with the cleaning. It's only him and Anne putting stuff up but then they are joined by Brendan.

"Bren are you going to help us or just stare at Ste the whole time." Anne throws a shoe at him and he catches it and throws it back. Ste hears his name and looks back to see them both staring at him.

"Anne go clean up housewares department. Ill help him finish up here."

Anne smiles at Ste and then lightly pushes Brendan. "Have fun you two." She happily skips out of there.

"Ok so Brendan you want to start picking up some of those boxes while I pick up the shoes over here."

"Im not gonna actually help."

"You what?! I can't do this on me own."

"I didn't say you would." Brendan gets up and starts kicking the shoes under tables and seats and then slides the boxes into a corner. "Done."

"Oh yeah cause this looks neat."

Brendan picks up 2 boxes and throws one at Ste. It hits him right in the stomach.

"Learn how to throw yeah!"

"You could have caught that. Go take it to the back room and put it up."

"I can carry more than a box." Ste goes to grab another box but Brendan just pushes him in the direction of the room. Ste doesn't resist and just goes with it. They get to the back and there are shelfs upon shelfs of different boxes of shoes, every color, every size. Ste goes over to one side of the shelf to put it up and hears Brendan just throw the box he was carrying on the floor. Ste rolls his eyes but continues. He looks down and he sees it.

"Fuck! Oh god there's a massive rat in here. It's chasing me!" Ste runs to the other side of the shelf where he sees Brendan sitting on a ladder that can easily fit 3 people on it. Ste does some weird snakelike movements trying to get away from the rat that isn't following him.

"Steven there's nothing behind you." Brendan barely is able to talk as he laughs at the sight in front of him.

Ste looks back and then climbs onto the ladder but stands on it still staring down towards the floor. Brendan looks to the side and finds it ironic that in his line of vision is Stes cock. He looks up and catches Ste looking straight down at him.

"What?"

"Umm-" Ste gets nervous and just lowers himself to sit down next to Brendan "-nothing just looked like you were on your knees."

"Thinking of me on my knees already huh."

"No no. I mean yeah. Wait no just. Shut up."

"Whatever." Brendan leans back a little and stuffs his hands in his pocket again. They sit in silence as they wait for the announcement that they can leave. Brendan sees from the corner of his eyes that Ste is trying so hard to not look at him. He decides its time to mess with him. Brendan rolls up his sleeves more and takes a button from his shirt off. He removes one hand from his pocket and very slowly glides it across his trousers, making sure to come in contact with his groin. He hears Ste gasp next to him and he smiles to himself as he keeps repeating the same action. When he looks over at Ste he sees his eyes are closed. Brendan is about to curse him out for falling asleep on him until he actually hears what he's dreaming of.

"Oh fuck Brendan. Please please suck it."

Ste is moaning and his hips are pushing upwards as Brendan stares down at him almost becoming a mess by just the sight of the boy losing himself. His chest is rising and falling as he pleas keep going throughout the room.

"Bren you're amazing! Don't stop."

Brendan moves over and stands in front of him. He leans down and whispers into Stes ear. "How badly do you want me Steven."

"So so much. I need you."

"Scream my name. Now."

Ste shouts so loud that even Brendan has to move back a little before he becomes deaf. Ste suddenly opens his eyes and looks right into the eyes of Brendan. "Please don't tell me I dreamt that out loud?"

"I got a good show."

"Oh god!" Ste tries covering his face but Brendan pulls them apart.

"I didn't say I didn't enjoy it did I? Come on."

Ste jumps off the ladder as he follows Brendan out. "Where we going?"

"Just shut up." Brendan walks to the doors and waits for the manager to open the doors up and lets all the employees go home. Once they reach Brendan's car he opens the passenger door for him. "We're going to mine."

"What about my car?"

"We have the same shifts Steven. Ill just drive you to work."

"So wait I'm spending the whole night and morning with you?"

"Dream come true isn't it."

"Nightmare more like."

Brendan smiles and closes the door and then gets pushed by Ste as he opens it himself and jumps into the passenger seat. "Hurry up then."

"Thought so."

As Brendan drives them away Ste can't help but think that this job wasn't such a bad idea after all.


End file.
